


让他降落

by kancan



Series: Independence part [1]
Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: M/M, Pilots
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-11
Updated: 2018-09-20
Packaged: 2019-08-07 08:16:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 15,127
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16404686
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kancan/pseuds/kancan
Summary: 见到莱万的第一眼罗伊斯就被他眼中纯粹而深邃的蓝色吸引了视线，像是包容万物的海洋，神秘而又令人向往。





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> *设定来自罗伊斯说不踢球最想做的是飞行员  
> *题目来自同名歌

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 见到莱万的第一眼罗伊斯就被他眼中纯粹而深邃的蓝色吸引了视线，像是包容万物的海洋，神秘而又令人向往。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *灵感来自于罗伊斯说不踢球最想做的是飞行员  
> *资料来源于百度百科，还有部分我瞎编（。  
> *文名来源同名歌

　　见到莱万的第一眼罗伊斯就被他眼中纯粹而深邃的蓝色吸引了视线，像是包容万物的海洋，神秘而又令人向往。

　　作为新人罗伊斯是被临时调来支援这趟航班的。公司又开通了另外一条航线，他们需要一名经验丰富的机长所以上层把莱万原来的搭档抽调走，由于一些小小的疏忽导致莱万旁边副驾驶的位置临时空了出来。也许是出于锻炼自己的目的，罗伊斯，作为一个飞行时间刚满200小时的新人欣然接受了紧急公司的安排，坐上了副驾驶这个位置。公司里暂时也经历不起过大的人员变动，跟着一个经验丰富的机长偷师是多少学员和新手梦寐以求的事情。

　　毕竟空中人员比较紧缺，没什么特别重要的事情任何人都不允许请假。厄齐尔甚至吐槽过他们乘务员被各种规定压榨的淋漓尽致，所有人都要坚决执行小感冒要坚持工作“轻伤不下火线”的不成文规定。每当这时罗伊斯都十分开心自己一直坚持做一名飞行员。

　　原本只活在各种辉煌标榜中的人现在真真切切的站在眼前，而且马上就要坐在他身边两个人一起被关在狭窄的操作间里飞上万米的高空，罗伊斯觉得接下来的经历有些虚幻得不切实际。

　　作为一名年轻的机长莱万拥有着出众的外貌和绝对的实力，他飞行经验丰富，堪称业界内的传奇。此时他对着对面相貌有些惹眼但是人在发愣的罗伊斯挑了挑眉。

　　普通的一个动作被莱万面无表情的一做，又被罗伊斯操着一颗忐忑的心添油加醋的一理解，超级机长在小金毛心中的形象瞬间变的冷冰冰硬邦邦起来。

　　有才的人就是有拽拽的资本呢。罗伊斯无意识的来回咬着自己的嘴巴心里有些紧张。而且这个人看起来并没有比自己大了多少。

　　但是同时罗伊斯又是个很善于也很乐于和他人搞好关系的五好青年，普通的冷漠可驱散不了他的热情。罗伊斯勾起嘴角一笑，歪歪的笑容很容易笑到别人心里，这是一种说不明白的感染力，也许就是魔力的弧度。罗伊斯保持着笑容向莱万伸出手，“你好，莱万多夫斯基先生，久闻大名。初次见面，我是马尔科 罗伊斯，是你未来两趟飞行的搭档。”

　　在莱万听到罗伊斯这个名字的时候他有些意外的转了转眼球，带着一种审视的目光从罗伊斯脸上扫过，随后他也伸出手虚握了一下一触即离。

　　“你好，罗伊斯。很期待和你一起工作。”

　　莱万的回复是机械而公式化的答案，这种反应像一堵高墙将罗伊斯的热情挡在另外一边，不留任何靠近的机会。蓝色的眼睛依旧盯着他，不温不火，就好似他们的关系：仅仅是因为工作在一起的两个陌生人。

　　罗伊斯收回手也垂下了嘴角。之前跟的都是稍微再年长一些的机长，他们都十分和蔼，对他也很友善。有一位甚至像圣诞老人和蔼可亲，对比起来同龄人的莱万简直是像圣诞夜钻进别人烟囱里偷礼物的恶魔。

　　莱万可不知道罗伊斯在心里怎么形容他，在他们两个握手的过程中，他的好奇心一点都不亚于罗伊斯本人，拥有问题是每个人的本能，只是碍于礼貌和各种其他的因素大部分都不会在初识时得到答案。莱万能轻易看出来的是罗伊斯跟他不是一种类型的人，这个新人充满活力和热情。看来这趟旅程会比较热闹，莱万说不上来自己是期待还是头疼。

　　“我们回头见。”

　　莱万跟罗伊斯点点头便自顾自去做飞行前的准备，留下罗伊斯一个人在原地一个劲的皱眉。莱万一边走一边思索，公司明显的是把这次失误搞出来的机会当成了一个教学任务。真是不放弃任何一个捉人做免费苦力的机会，真不知道上层那些老头的脑回路是怎么拐的。

　　一般拥有固定搭档的机长相当于来回往返可以只用操作一趟，两个人相互都可以给对方做副驾，这是属于机长和副驾驶之间的默契，也是完美保证精神和注意力处于巅峰的一种措施。

　　很显然，莱万不喜欢带小孩。飞完这趟再去跟上面申请一下吧，莱万边打着算盘边换上工作服。

　　也很显然，莱万把罗伊斯当成了需要呵护的小宝宝。从莱万疏离的态度中罗伊斯可以隐约感受到他不怎么喜欢跟自己搭档。罗伊斯想明白了果，却不明白因。没有人会因为陌生人上来就表达出的拒绝而感到开心。

　　所以罗伊斯决定让这个自大的，讨厌的莱万机长看看自己基地实训成绩第一名的实力。

　　等一切就绪的时候，两个人在驾驶舱就位，莱万坐稳按照自己的习惯开始进行最后一遍飞前的仪器检查，罗伊斯就静静地坐在一旁，呼吸还是显得有些急促。

　　“不要紧张，就像之前练习的时候一样，不要自己给自己加重负担。”

　　莱万及时的注意到了罗伊斯的问题，处于对大家都好的前提还是开口对自己的临时搭档进行了安抚。他也理解新手，毕竟每个人都是这么过来的。莱万扭头看着身旁的罗伊斯，飞行装备遮住了他的小黄毛和翠色的眼睛，一时间莱万有些恍惚仿佛身边还是原来的搭档并没有什么变化。

　　“好的，机长。”

　　罗伊斯的声音通过话筒穿来时声音显得有些失真，原本柔软的发音混进了些许冰冷的电子声，让莱万清楚的意识到这趟飞行是和一个新手，有很多习惯必须回到原来很多事情都要自己亲力亲为的状态。于是他正了正态度，等着地面人员发送起飞的信号。

　　在收到可以起飞的指示后，莱万熟练的拉上操纵杆打开各种仪表，客机开始平稳滑行并渐渐拔高。

　　此时罗伊斯已经调整好了状态，对各种数据开始进行观测。他一边记录一边偷眼去看驾驶中的莱万。两个人都穿着同样的衣服，莱万也被掩盖在各种防护措施之下，罗伊斯能观察到的只有他专注的双眼。

　　不对，应该看他的操作。罗伊斯在内心给自己翻了个白眼，他赶忙把视线转回莱万身上。不得不承认用实力说话总是最真实的，罗伊斯一边观察莱万，一边代入自己，如果是自己在这个时候应该怎么操作。由于全神贯注，罗伊斯甚至可以在莱万需要汇报的时候先他一步告诉他需要的数据。

　　对比莱万有些惊讶，他也知道自从飞行进入平稳状态后罗伊斯一直在看他的操作，同时也理解新手急着参考经验的心情，所以他做好打算在需要什么的时候出声提醒一下这个新手。

　　以往也不是没有带过新人，但是莱万总是扮演一个脾气不怎么好的机长，他需要让那些不知轻重以为自己仍然在模拟飞行的新生一记警钟。

　　但是罗伊斯就很不一样，从上机开始莱万就感觉到他没有把这趟当作什么轻松的旅程，也没有因为有机长带飞就放松自己偷个懒。这让莱万想起之前的自己。所以他觉得应该对认真的人多些宽容。

　　令莱万没有想到的是罗伊斯的意识竟然十分绝妙，这个新人甚至可以跟上他的操作程序。有些时候会在自己刚想要问出口的时候罗伊斯就会自动报出他需要的数据和信息。

　　他总是不断的给我造成惊喜。莱万自己都没有发现他对罗伊斯的态度已经由最初的不在乎甚至有些嫌弃转变成了褒奖。等他意识到的时候，第一个出现的想法竟然是“这个小金毛一定会歪着他的嘴角露出得意而灿烂的笑容。”

　　在莱万满脑袋乱想的时候罗伊斯仍旧处于全神贯注的状态，他一边关注仪表，一边关注莱万的操作，飞行旅程已经过半他却依旧没有出现半丝疲态。对一项工作喜爱也许真的可以让人忘却疲惫。

　　在莱万提醒罗伊斯该去吃饭的时候，罗伊斯甚至露出意犹未尽的表情不愿离开。

　　“这个我可不提倡，飞行员最容易患上慢性肠胃疾病。我觉得你应该不希望年纪轻轻就被疾病困扰吧。”

　　罗伊斯注意到莱万现在说出口的话语气不再是这么疏离，而是有些向朋友靠拢，他不由得笑弯了眼睛。

　　后续的飞行他们相处的很是愉快，莱万发现罗伊斯跟自己十分合拍，对方扎实的基础没有造成任何意外，这趟飞行可以说是是一趟十分舒适的旅程。

　　“嗨，莱万多夫斯基机长，我觉得或许我可以向你讨要一个评价。你觉得这趟我有什么需要改进的地方和操作不恰当的。请你指出来，然后我好反思一下，争取在回去的途中以及以后避免这种问题。”

　　下了飞机之后莱万像之前一样自行离开，却在转角被罗伊斯拦住去路。小金毛眼睛里闪耀着得意，他知道自己这趟表现的很好，甚至特地来讨要评价证明一下。

　　真是自信而且还有点斤斤计较，当然这里斤斤计较是褒义的。

　　莱万也不是什么喜欢难为人的人，于是便毫不吝啬的夸奖了罗伊斯一通，顺便隐晦的表达了一下自己之前不应该过分轻视新人的不当举动。

　　莱万越说越觉得之前的自己挺过分的。而罗伊斯没想到可以获得对方毫不吝啬的评价，他的愉悦遮不住的从眼睛里透出来，亮晶晶的，像天上的星星。

　　被罗伊斯的快乐感染，莱万不由浅浅得勾起嘴角。

　　“天啊！你竟然还会笑。”

　　罗伊斯过于高兴甚至忘记收敛一下他的快乐，在脱口而出的惊讶过后在下一秒他意识到什么赶紧抿起了嘴巴。

　　莱万笑也不是，气也不是。他只好摆出一副无奈的表情。

　　“为什么不会笑，我又不是面瘫，我面部的各部分肌肉都很正常。”

　　听到莱万这么正经的回答，这下轮到罗伊斯有些不知所措，他翠色的眼睛在莱万的注视下有些慌不择路的乱瞟。就在莱万刚想开口问他要不要一起去吃个饭试图缓解一下尴尬时罗伊斯的手机铃声及时的响了起来。

　　罗伊斯接上电话飞速的应了一声，然后捂着话筒像小动物一样睁着眼睛跟莱万说声不好意思。

　　莱万摆摆手示意自己正好要走了。

　　“正好我也要先回去了，两天后回去的班机，可别迟到。”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 在千钧一发之际罗伊斯拽住了莱万抛来的绳索，跟着莱万声音结成的救命阶梯成功的的踏上了地面。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *灵感来自于罗伊斯说不踢球最想做的是飞行员  
> *资料来源于百度百科，还有部分我瞎编（。  
> *文名来源同名歌

　　在罗伊斯还是学员的时候，莱万就见过他。只不过两个人相互之间没有打上照面，罗伊斯也并不知情。

　　由于从小身体并不是很结实，即使高分通过了严格的飞行员筛选考试但罗伊斯依旧没有被看好。从刚进入学校到保送进训练基地，罗伊斯暗地里收到最多的就是不看好他的声音。虽然他很聪明的化压力为动力，踩着诸多蜚语一步一个脚印走上了令人羡慕的道路，但是在内心的某块角落里还是落下了不安的种子，不声不响地等着质疑和猜忌的灌溉生根发芽。

　　凭借过硬的成绩和技术，罗伊斯进入顶尖的飞行基地进行进一步的上机训练。在这里他甚至收到了更多有目的性的非议，但最让罗伊斯难过的是他的上层领导。

　　一个机缘巧合罗伊斯去给教官送一份报告，被告知教官在会议室的时候罗伊斯还没有意识到什么，等到他捏着薄薄的几份纸站在会议室门口时里面传来的讨论声让他宁愿自己没有来过。

　　“如果罗伊斯再高再结实一点的话，我觉得我们可以再培训出一个莱万多夫斯基。”

　　虽然上司的天马行空引起了教官的厉声反对，但是这种说法却在罗伊斯的心上砸开了一道深深的裂痕。

　　飞行员培训一直坚持着不模式化任何一个人的训练方式，是非常尊重个人特色的一种职业。他们不要求多么模式化一板一眼的必须精准到什么角度，他们只保证飞行的绝对安全，无论做出什么样的操作和什么样的选择目的只有着一个。而领导这种明显想把他塞进一个辉煌的模具里试图按着别人的成长路线再复制出一个闪耀新星的想法给罗伊斯的自信心带来了严重的打击。

　　罗伊斯不明白，他下意识觉得是自己还不够好。

　　虽然心中这么想但是罗伊斯并没有把这种情绪带进日常训练，一味的把负面情绪塞进角落，默默的藏起来，表面上还是做他的快乐的小黄毛。这种极端的拉锯让罗伊斯的状态越来越不对，刚开始他只是会在上机训练时出现神经紧张，大脑会突然空白，在短时间内感知不到任何东西的存在，对跳动的数据表没有任何反应。虽然能很快调整过来但短暂的木然还是让罗伊斯的状态一再下降。

　　罗伊斯也知道自己的状态不对，需要调整，但是有些时候一个人越害怕什么就会深陷其中。

　　直到有一次，罗伊斯被教官叫出来加训进行比较复杂的测试项目。

　　刚开始一切顺利，罗伊斯的心情也十分平缓。在返航的时候由于视角稍微出现了一点偏差，一种十分不好的预告在罗伊斯的脑中炸响，依照直觉他果断的掰过操纵杆拉过飞机，机头堪堪擦过一只飞鸟。罗伊斯深呼吸了一下，试图平稳心情，但紧张的情绪被他从心里拉了出来，就开始不听指挥的放肆蔓延。

　　熟悉的僵直感再次出现，脑中逐渐对跳动的仪表数据失去判断，无论怎么努力都没有正确的意义出现在脑海中。罗伊斯的手死死的抓住操纵杆，他不敢操作，比以往更严重的状态让他根本没有办法控制推动的力度。罗伊斯很清楚如果过分操作飞机会很容易出现事故，他现在能做的就是尽量保持原状，让飞机按照原本的速度前进。

　　毕竟是出现感知迟钝，各种状况不可避免的会出现。罗伊斯记不清到底有没有进行过上一步的应急操作，但是他又不敢擅自执行下一步，分毫之差可能就会让他再也踩不到坚实的大地。

　　莱万到基地的时候并没有人出来接他。

　　有点不适应。作为这个飞行基地最辉煌也是最出名的飞行员，莱万每次回来的时候之前都有一排人出来迎接。也不是他过分享受排面，只是如果不轮班有规律的安排一些人，就会有更多的人蜂拥而来。对于公平竞争来说，基数越大机会越少但是不去不就是根本没有机会的代表了。

　　所以今天没有人，这让莱万很是意外。不过没有人莱万真的很开心。

　　他熟门熟路的向指挥塔走去。出现这种情况要不就是有统一演习，要不然就是有什么大情况发生。无论哪一样莱万觉得自己都很有必要出现在现场，进行支援也好，观看表演也罢。

　　刚踏进门他就听见熟悉的大呼小叫声。看样子是哪个学员又出什么岔子了，其他的人应该是被安排出去进行救护准备。没有打扰到其他人，或许是其他人根本就来不及注意到自己，莱万安静的站在指挥屏幕前观察着。

　　看来是个很重要的学员。仅仅看了半分钟莱万就下了定论。听教官喊得这么情真意切…，蓝色的眼睛又转回屏幕上显示的各种数据，几乎是下一秒莱万就得出结论，这个飞机上的学员到底发生了什么。他果断的冲到还在激动大喊的教官前面一把夺过他的对讲机和耳麦。

　　“你这样太急了，反倒会加重他的心理压力。”

　　教官被莱万的动作吓了一跳，随后又被他轻飘飘的一句话堵的一口气差点没上来。不过莱万说的的确是事实，他也是关心则乱，忘记了最重要的这点。至于莱万是怎么得出罗伊斯出现什么状况的，这点教官也不得而知了。

　　罗伊斯在空中已经挂了十多分钟了，他急的冷汗浸透了飞行服的里衣，即便处于高度紧张的情绪下他还在尝试保证头脑清醒从另一个方向控制自己的情绪。作为一个最佳学员，最基本的素质就是一条路不通果断换另一条。如果是平常程度轻的罗伊斯还敢争取克服一下，但是现在这种情绪木然情况早已超过之前的任何一次，他甚至知道现在自己自以为轻轻一掰操作杆或许会直接一下到底。耳机里还不断传来教官心焦气燥的吼声，那种声音透过质量并不好的耳机传过来时，人声被电流磨损的只剩聒噪，罗伊斯恨不得有个人能去捂住教官的嘴！

　　他这边刚许过愿，那边的噪音瞬间就没了踪迹，像是被别人拿走了，几声碰撞杂音过后，耳麦的那头出现了一个陌生的声音。虽然也是被电流洗礼过的失真人声，但意外的那个声音带着坚定而有抚慰人心的力量。

　　“听好了，按着我的节奏......”

　　莱万示意刚要冲上来的教官安静，他戴上耳机给那头的罗伊斯下达了第一个指令。

　　“吸气——，呼气——。”

　　几乎像是塞壬之声，罗伊斯听着滋啦作响的电流音下意识的跟着那个声音，本来聒耳的硬直杂音此时像是坚硬的钢丝球，一波一波的刷去了他脑中的茫然，罗伊斯的感觉在随着呼吸一点一点的归位。

　　“跟着我的指示，把手握紧操纵杆，用你平常的力量推一下……”

　　莱万捂住话筒，偏头问过教官。

　　“他叫什么？”

　　教官像是被从梦中惊醒，压低了嗓音。

　　“罗伊斯。马尔科 罗伊斯。”

　　莱万垂下眼睛默念了一遍这个名字，再次抬眼的时候冰蓝色眼睛里满是势在必得。

　　“马尔科，就用你现在感觉的来。相信我。我看过你的成绩，我也相信你。”

　　罗伊斯刚要开口说自己现在感觉不了多么准确的推动，莱万就像是知道他要说什么似的没有做挺多的打算继续说道。

　　“相信我”三个字像甘霖，落进了罗伊斯心中的沟壑，软化了他坚硬的内心，让他从新能感受到拂面而来的和风。

　　而“我也相信你”这五个字彻底摧垮了罗伊斯的防线，他真的就相信了这个陌生的声音，在几千米的高空将自己的性命交付在他的手上。

　　莱万那边，罗伊斯的教官恨不得把眼睛都瞪出来。为他眼里，莱万仅仅是凭借各种仪表的数据和飞机的状态来判定罗伊斯到底处于什么状态。事实上莱万的确是这样做的，他看到各种数据然后把他们迅速的做出分析和假设，然后根据自己的经验选择出最正确的情况后再转述给罗伊斯他该怎么做。

　　在千钧一发之际罗伊斯拽住了莱万抛来的绳索，跟着莱万声音结成的救命阶梯成功的的踏上了地面。

　　踩着平地罗伊斯才有一种真实感。

　　重新落地的罗伊斯，仿佛得到了一次新生。那个旧的罗伊斯被他抛弃在了蔚蓝色的天空中，随着高空呼啸凛冽的风消逝不见。而留下来的这个，是成功越过障碍克服了弱点，超越了自己的罗伊斯。而这所有的一切都要算那个陌生人一份功劳。

　　草草的抹掉满头的冷汗，抓了一把头发罗伊斯直接撂掉了教官直奔指挥塔，他不好意思问教官，说实话这次突发事故罗伊斯都不是很想跟教官讨论，这实在是在他精彩的成绩单下面涂抹的一块污渍。

　　但是正是因为莱万，他让这块罕见的污渍变成了一片美丽的墨点。所以罗伊斯想见莱万一面，想见一见那个托了他一把的声音，那个救了他一命的人。

　　但等罗伊斯赶到的时候看到的却是空荡的指挥室，莱万早就在他落地的那一刻被揪走开会去了，这才是他这次回基地应该做的事情——来这里为公司商谈签订新鲜血液。

　　罗伊斯直到最后从训练基地毕业了也不知道那天的那个人到底是谁。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 终于讲完了他们的前缘，废话真的好多……  
> 梅老师被私心安排成空少了（）


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 种种机缘巧合让罗伊斯提前很久欣赏到了莱万的身材。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *灵感来自于罗伊斯说不踢球最想做的是飞行员  
> *资料来源于百度百科，还有部分我瞎编（。  
> *文名来源同名歌

　　罗伊斯再次醒来的时候已经是第二天早上了，他足足睡了十几个小时，甚至已经想不起来自己是什么时候、怎么睡着的。经历了一天的集中精神的飞行操作罗伊斯睡得很沉，也很饱，他整个人从床上坐起来，伸了个懒腰，像只大猫一般肆意伸展自己的腰身，神态满是餮足。

　　公司统一给订了酒店供机组人员休息，说着是飞一歇三，但是他们这个航线横跨一个黑夜和白天，除去补眠真正休息的时间只有第二天和第三天的上午。

　　掰过床头的的闹钟，数字跳动显示的是当地时间七点十五分，罗伊斯第一次来这里，他决定先出去逛逛。虽然以后也有机会来，但是不一定会有这种初来乍到的兴致。罗伊斯的自信让他根本没有去考虑公司会不会让他继续跟莱万搭档飞这趟航班。

　　清晨的街道只有行色匆匆的路人，罗伊斯难得享受了这份清闲，在没有任何人认识的情况下他卸下了所有压力抛弃了全部顾虑，只是简简单单的走在路上，只看脚下的路只看前方的风景。

　　等罗伊斯往回走的时候，四周的行人随着太阳的高度逐渐变多，噪音随着万物苏醒开始汇聚成人声鼎沸。路上多出了很多小贩，他们卖的东西形形色色，罗伊斯一路下来但也是挑中了两样小玩意，他准备回去送给朋友作为初飞这趟航线的纪念。

　　回到宾馆时罗伊斯开始想不到自己该做些什么，去问问机组其他人平常都做些什么？算了吧，他们根本没有这么熟。马尔科 没有什么娱乐活动又不喜欢社交软件 罗伊斯干脆举着手机躺回床上给厄齐尔发了一条骚扰短信，作为联系密切的的好友他知道厄齐尔那班机也正巧处在休息中。

　　没让罗伊斯等多久，厄齐尔索性直接把电话拨了过来。

　　“终于醒了？我还在想你什么时候给我电话，结果你只给我发了个消息。”

　　电话对面厄齐尔的声音听起来十分低沉甚至比平常要低上两个度，还有些闷闷的。罗伊斯坐起身有些紧张。

　　“你是不是感冒又加重了？你现在听上去像个肌肉猛男。”

　　他直接忽略了厄齐尔随口的抱怨，罗伊斯明白好友根本不在意这点小事情，他只是找个比较严重的理由来拔高自己所处的位置。每当有什么事情想要八卦的时候厄齐尔总是来这一套，罗伊斯都习惯了，所以他直接抓住了对方明显更严重的问题。

　　“马尔科！”

　　被罗伊斯说中的厄齐尔有气无力的哼了一声，最近流行起的流感让他不幸中招，这位空少又凑巧不怎么擅长穿减衣物，下机之后突变的温度又让感冒义无反顾的加重了几分。

　　“行吧，我不说了，但是你得及时吃点药。”

　　“知道了，我有让萨米帮我带点回来。”

　　厄齐尔意识到自从刚才罗伊斯压他一筹之后话题就一直在围绕他展开，这不对，他打电话来的初衷是为了八卦莱万多夫斯基！

　　“先不说我了，你呢，怎么样？”

　　“什么怎么样，开飞机能怎么样啊。”

　　罗伊斯知道厄齐尔想问什么，他勾起嘴角悄悄露出一个坏笑，就是不让你知道。

　　“别装傻马尔科，你知道我在问你的机长。”

　　“噢，机长啊......”

　　罗伊斯终于让厄齐尔直接问出来他想八卦的事情，像个小孩子恶作剧成功一样得意的眯起眼睛笑了好久，久到他甚至忽略了厄齐尔着重说的“你的”这两个字。

　　“就像我们所有人听到的传闻一样，脸色又硬又冷，但是挺照顾后辈的，在我忘记吃饭的时候还提醒我去吃…”

　　“噢，你又不按时吃饭！本来你的胃就不太好，这样可不行。”

　　罗伊斯话还没说完，厄齐尔又抓偏了重点，也可能是好友没按时吃饭的信息量比莱万多夫斯基来的要让他上心。

　　“好了梅斯，我知道了，我保证没有下次！我说了你想知道的，作为交换你也得告诉我一个好玩的。”

　　罗伊斯有意带离话题，因为厄齐尔是在客舱工作，见识的人和事情比他这个对着仪表盘的要多多了，每次都会遇到少则一个多则一堆的奇人异事。如果结束一趟班机的时候他们有通话罗伊斯总是要问这个问题，厄齐尔每次都没有让他失望。

　　“我想想......”

　　厄齐尔吸了吸鼻子沉思片刻，罗伊斯坐在床边晃着腿等他的下文。

　　“噢，有了，之前飞机刚起飞的时候我去头等舱发毯子，你知道吗，有个人拉住我的手问我‘你们这里真的可以实现在厕所里进行一场激烈性爱的说法吗？’，这样的问题。”

　　厄齐尔甚至试图学出那个人的英语口音，但是由于他的发音过于蹩脚又是试图说成其他的口音，罗伊斯并没有成功地听出来问这个问题的人是哪个国家的人。但是这并不妨碍他笑的仰面躺下去并且差点从床上滚下来。

　　“然后呢梅斯！你怎么说？”

　　“我能怎么说？虽然很生气但是职业素养还要让我保持微笑。我抽出手把给他的毛毯放好然后跟他说，亲爱的乘客为了您自己和其他旅客的安全，这种事情请还是不要尝试的好。”

　　罗伊斯简直可以脑补出厄齐尔说这话时候翻的白眼。

　　“你不敢相信，他黑的像坐拥众多女友的暴发户，耳朵上两个水钻闪的惊人，生怕别人看不见的那种。我现在还能记得他冲我笑的时候那一排白牙……”

　　厄齐尔说到激动处甚至来了个夸张的比喻。

　　罗伊斯再一次被厄齐尔夸张的形容逗乐了，他缓了半天才坐起来寻找刚刚被自己打滚笑掉的那只拖鞋。

　　视线划过房间的落地窗，飞行员良好的视力让罗伊斯看到一个熟人。罗伊斯不太相信，他又定睛看了看，发现那个套着泳裤刚从水池里爬出来的人真的是莱万，那个开飞机的时候坐在他旁边的莱万多夫斯基。

　　因为固定的机组在酒店是有固定的房间的，但是罗伊斯属于临时人事调动，酒店没有给他预留房间，为了补偿就给了他一间视野非常好面对泳池的落地窗房间。这直接导致了罗伊斯找拖鞋的视线一抬头就直接从宽敞的玻璃窗望了出去。

　　鞋没找到呢，先看到个熟人。

　　现在酒店又属于淡季，偌大的泳池里没有什么人，就只见莱万在晾身材。

　　莱万来泳池有一段时间了，他对自己身体有素质的要求很严格，在酒店没法健身的时候他总是会选择来游泳。而且经过长久的考察，一年中的所有日子几乎就这个时间没有什么人，他每次入住都会来。

　　种种机缘巧合让罗伊斯提前很久欣赏到了莱万的身材。

　　罗伊斯看到莱万的时候，他正好又游完一圈从泳池里出来。午间的阳光落在莱万湿漉漉的皮肤上，映出一片暖光，滚动滑落的水珠甚至带出一道闪耀的流线然后没入深色的泳裤。罗伊斯翘着一只脚，不由得有些看呆了，他的喉头动了动感觉有点口干舌燥。

　　既然罗伊斯能很清楚的看到莱万，莱万自然也可以看到他。罗伊斯基本上算是正对着泳池，莱万的余光看到人影，抬头过去是穿着休闲服的罗伊斯。没有打发胶的头发软软的趴在头顶，虽然是休闲服罗伊斯也喜欢穿紧身的，身体细窄的线条在衣服的衬托下一览无余。一条腿还悬在半空中发呆，看样子平衡能力还真的挺好，也是真的喜欢发呆呢。莱万不由自主的想。

　　“喂？马尔科？是掉线了吗？”

　　电话那头被冷落了很久的厄齐尔发声了，在此同时莱万隔着泳池对罗伊斯摆了摆手。

　　罗伊斯没想到莱万竟然能看到自己，他的心里略微慌张了一下，不知道是不是打个招呼就行了。毕竟普通同事间点头之交就行了，但是他们之后有可能成为搭档，如果考虑这样的话…

　　还没等罗伊斯想完，电话那边厄齐尔由于一直没有得到回应连着叫了好多声马口。罗伊斯回神，分神之下他给莱万挥挥手打了个招呼，忘掉了刚刚纠结的各种东西。

　　“我在听，刚刚看到莱万了”

　　罗伊斯不好意思继续站在窗户口，他冲莱万摆完手之后干脆放弃了另一只拖鞋，把脚上剩下的那只的也踢掉后直接光着脚转回床前跟厄齐尔继续打电话。

　　“你的新机长啊？”

　　厄齐尔还没打算放过这个称呼，再一次使用了出来。

　　“什么叫我的。”

　　这回罗伊斯收到了波长，终于反应过来这个称呼不太对劲。

　　“不是你的是谁的，难不成还是我的？”

　　“虽然听起来很有道理，但是总觉得哪里有点不对。” 

　　这时候房间的门突然被敲响了，罗伊斯正沉浸在厄齐尔刚刚说的话哪里不对中，结结实实的被吓了一跳。连带听着电话的厄齐尔也被他吓了一跳。

　　“怎么？”

　　“没什么，有人敲门。”

　　罗伊斯略微安抚了一下厄齐尔受伤的心灵，站在门前问了一声什么事。

　　“客房服务。”

　　由于离得很近门外的回复声也被厄齐尔听见了，他立马发出了“噢～”的声音，不知道在想些什么东西。

　　罗伊斯：？？？

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 安排了，今天也是为螺丝鱼友情落泪的一天。  
> 周末不搞。
> 
> 梅老师他们就属于另外一个成人故事了，后面不会再提及。


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 就在他果断调离飞机的时候，一道巨闪像是擦着飞机一般凭空劈下来，高空中巨大的闪电划出几个棱角，占据了半边的天空，把已经陷入墨黑的夜空映得亮如白昼。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *灵感来自于罗伊斯说不踢球最想做的是飞行员  
> *资料来源于百度百科，还有部分我瞎编（。  
> *文名来源同名歌

　　疑惑归疑惑，这个门还是要开的。罗伊斯把门拉开了一条缝从里往外看过去。

　　服务员：......

　　看到是服务员罗伊斯松了一口气，随后又觉得自己有些莫名其妙，好端端的为什么要松了一口气。他鼓着嘴巴把门拉开，这下看清楚了，这服务员身后还推着一个小车。

　　“这是什么？”

　　看着罗伊斯的面部表情很是复杂的变幻了好一阵，这会儿终于出声了，服务员赶忙把车推到身前。

　　“这是莱万多夫斯基先生给您点的午餐。他还叮嘱说要您记得按时吃饭。”

　　服务员说的客客气气、波澜不惊，罗伊斯听的却是险些咬到舌头。这种不是很熟悉的人突如其来的关心让他有些无所适从。

　　谢过服务员，罗伊斯把餐车推回屋。不用问了厄齐尔肯定通过没挂的电话听得一清二楚，罗伊斯都有些不想举起手机。待他想好措辞想要好好跟八卦的好友解释一下的时候，不是你想的那样这几个字刚出口，电话那端的厄齐尔却坚决果断的拒绝了。

　　“不用说了，我都懂，哎萨米叫我过去帮忙了，我先挂了，等你飞回来再联系！”

　　说完根本没有给好友留下任何反应的时间风风火火的就挂掉了电话。只留罗伊斯一个人对着电话里机械的忙音无语凝噎，一肚子的草稿不知道往哪里展示。

　　太不靠谱了。

　　罗伊斯一边拿出饭菜一边愤愤的想。其实他刚刚还想问一下厄齐尔这种情况该怎么办。他不是很容易就能接受新事物和新朋友的性格，从小时候就不是很擅长处理这种问题，甚至多半时候选择逃避。这回厄齐尔连可以选择逃避的机会都没有给他，让他一个人坐在这里胡思乱想。说实话罗伊斯不是很能想明白莱万到底为什么这么做。他一边纳闷想的满头问号，一边往嘴里填着土豆泥。不得不说，还挺好吃。

　　其实莱万根本什么都没想，他完全就是下意识觉得罗伊斯肯定没吃午饭。睡的头发乱糟糟的，哪里看都像刚起床的样子。所以敬业的机长秉承珍惜人才，好的同志都不可以被胃病困扰的心理帮罗伊斯点了饭送过去。

　　至于点的什么这要归功于莱万多夫斯基的留心之举。

　　一般的航班机长和副驾驶不止要错开一定的时间吃饭，甚至还需要吃不同的菜种。这种操作是为了更大的程度上防止两个人同时出现食物中毒。飞机上是罗伊斯先吃的饭莱万只能吃剩下的选项，莱万想他在为数不多的选项中选择了什么怎么来说也应该是罗伊斯喜欢吃的。抱着这种想法他仔细的点了这份午餐。

　　莱万是记得他们最初短暂且相距甚远的初遇的，所以在一开始他比较抵触跟罗伊斯搭档，毕竟第一印象留在那里了。结果共事之后罗伊斯的性格根本让人讨厌不起来，紧接着他完美的表现又让莱万叹为观止。双重落差之下，如果有进度条那么莱万对罗伊斯的好感肯定是猛增两倍。

　　回到房间里罗伯特 真香 莱万多夫斯基一边换掉泳裤一边下了一个决定，回去就跟上面申请把罗伊斯正式调到他的班机上。然后莱万躺在床上对自己送餐这种完全可有可无的行为进行了分析，罗伊斯或许更本不会去吃他点的饭，因为理论上两个人根本不熟。在经过半个多小时的沉思之后，莱万得出了一个模糊的事实——他对罗伊斯有些不明不白的想法。他的行为可以简单地归结于讨好心仪对象，如果套在小孩身上给对方送对方喜欢的东西这可不就是属于讨好的一种么。

　　终于想明白的莱万开始默默的盘算着什么，蓝色的眼睛逐渐被势在必得蓄满。

　　莱万这边一想就是一下午，罗伊斯那边也在伤脑筋。

　　罗伊斯并不习惯被人照顾，他甚至出戏的想莱万看上去这么冷漠难道私下里其实是个老妈子心？这种被照顾的事实让他感觉像是欠了莱万一个人情。看着吃完的盘碗，罗伊斯开始发呆，极为缓慢的转动脑子，他想要跟莱万道谢，但是这话要是真说出来又显得过于奇怪。如果礼尚往来送一顿饭又太过刻意。顾虑极多的小金毛烦躁的抓乱了自己的发型，干脆let it go！大概是抱着时机到了自然可以还了这个人情的心态。

　　再次见面就是返航的班机，莱万用比来时热情很多的方式跟罗伊斯打了招呼，甚至想给他来个拥抱。

　　“很高兴你没有迟到，这种作息还适应吗？”

　　莱万语气中充满了关切。

　　“当然，我也飞过这种航班啊。”

　　罗伊斯勉强的把温暖关怀照单全收，他努力告诉自己要抛开这种尴尬。

　　“虽然逗留的时间极其短暂，但每次都能看到不同的风景，感受不同的生活。”

　　像是有感而发莱万紧紧盯着罗伊斯绿色的眼睛说出了十分感性的一句话。罗伊斯没有反应过来，他有些呆呆的看着莱万，什么尴不尴尬全都被突然神游的大脑甩到了身后。有些人只要一正经下来压沉声音无论说些什么都会让人不由自主的觉得很对，即使他讲的是白菜包子真的很难吃这种没有营养的话。

　　“走了，该去准备了。”

　　本来莱万是想等等罗伊斯有什么回复，结果左等右等都没等到，他发现罗伊斯是真的很喜欢跑神。眉头一蹙思绪就不知道飘哪里去了。

　　听到莱万的再次呼唤，罗伊斯这才把自己的灵魂从其他地方拽回来，有些歉意的抓了抓头发。莱万注意到罗伊斯的头发又被发胶固定成了一个坚硬的形状，没有了之前偶然瞥见时的松软随意，心中稍稍有些遗憾，毕竟那个头发趴趴的小金毛有着平时见不到的柔软。

　　上机前罗伊斯跟莱万提出想要在返航的时候试试作为主驾驶，希望他可以稍微指导自己一下。要是一般新人莱万可能会觉得对方过于天真和自负，但是提出这个请求的是罗伊斯，经过之前的配合莱万觉得他完全有这个能力。看着罗伊斯真挚且充满自信的绿眼睛，莱万同意了。

　　飞机准点从机场起飞滑行着拔高，登入刚刚沾染夜色的天空。罗伊斯的操作很稳，机身平稳的度过了起飞期穿过云层到达飞行高度。

　　“罗伊斯，你做的很棒。”

　　莱万终究还是察觉了罗伊斯的紧张，他明白再老熟的驾驶员在起飞期间都会紧张，何况是飞行时间不久的新手。所以他缓声安慰了他的搭档。莱万的声音透过话筒裹着电流传到罗伊斯的耳朵里，熟悉的感觉让他有些疑惑。

　　“谢谢你的肯定，机长。”

　　除去紧张罗伊斯还是很开心被夸奖的。

　　随后两人便陷入无言，只有莱万时不时报出飞行数据的声音在驾驶室这个小小的空间里回荡。

　　莱万知道这种时候最好不要打扰罗伊斯的注意力，便除了必要的交流其他什么都没说。罗伊斯倒是浪费了莱万的用心，他悄悄的在想刚刚心里莫名出现的熟悉感和不一般的悸动是为什么。

　　可能是罗伊斯并没有被幸运女神眷顾，在回去的路程上他们遇到了强气流。

　　提前监测到数据的莱万及时告诉了罗伊斯。罗伊斯一边拿过话筒通知客舱一边打起十二分精神严阵以待。直面气流后机身出现了大幅度的晃动，在大自然的面前庞大的铁皮飞机也仅仅像一叶小舟，被迫随着风浪上下颠簸。

　　罗伊斯现在的大脑是前所未有的清醒，他扛起的不只是自己还有飞机上所有人的安全。他严格的按照教官教授的应急方案对飞机进行操控，凭借精准的操作把各项数值拉稳。

　　说是进行历练，可这老天也太给罗伊斯面子了，一上来就玩这么大的气流。莱万后来想想都还是有些害怕。他在一旁本是想出声支援一下，但出乎预料的是罗伊斯在面对突发情况下真的很有条不紊。莱万蓝色眼眸中流露出的赞许全身心投入在仪表盘操作中的罗伊斯是来不及看到了。

　　莱万放下心分出精神来处理客舱发生的事情，在挂掉对讲机的时候他的余光还是观察到罗伊斯的手有些不自然的抖动。他不禁想到几年前那个下午一个人在飞机上的罗伊斯是不是也是这副样子。不过好在这回他不是在遥远的控制塔，而是在他的旁边。

　　罗伊斯精准的判断出这波强气流的范围大小，当即决定调转角度偏离航线来绕过这片区域，以保证飞行的安全。就在他果断调离飞机的时候，一道巨闪像是擦着飞机一般凭空劈下来，高空中巨大的闪电划出几个棱角，占据了半边的天空，把已经陷入墨黑的夜空映得亮如白昼。罗伊斯的冷汗刷的一下就下来……

　　莱万也被吓了一跳，他盯着那个转瞬即逝的闪电眨了两下眼睛。

　　“没关系，这种闪电看着近一般还是离得很远，不用担心。”

　　虽然自己心里也有些没反应过来，莱万还是第一时间转过头去安慰罗伊斯，但罗伊斯像是被一道闪电劈呆了一样没有反应。莱万发现罗伊斯表面上还在震惊的操作飞机转回正常航线，但是整个人状态都不对了。莱万也能理解，毕竟这种高度近距离观看闪电的机会没有几个人能遇得到，自然以它最普通的方式给渺小的人类一记重击。

　　“马尔科，听我说，你现在这种状态不对...”

　　莱万敏锐的注意到罗伊斯的呼吸慢慢变得急促起来，像是只能呼出二氧化碳却汲取不到氧气一样。

　　“听好了，按照我的节奏，吸气——呼气。”

　　就在那个刹那几个熟悉的词带着熟悉的失真感裹着电流声压过了突然炸响的轰轰雷鸣钻进罗伊斯的耳朵，他有些不可置信的瞪大眼睛，虽然舷窗外是一片漆黑但现在的一切跟罗伊斯记忆中几年前那个风和日丽的下午突然重合……

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 脱纲选手开始了表演。


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 罗伊斯望进莱万的眼底，他这次看到的是如海般深厚的感情。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *灵感来自于罗伊斯说不踢球最想做的是飞行员  
> *资料来源于百度百科，还有部分我瞎编（。  
> *文名来源同名歌

　　熟悉的记忆像一双手把罗伊斯被闪电劈离身体的灵魂扯回了原位，能重新感知这个世界的小金毛顾不上任何事情大梦初醒般猛的扭过头，瞪着眼睛看向身旁的人。莱万被他猛地转头吓了一跳，不明所以的看回去。

　　“你……”

　　由于心情太过复杂，加上刚刚脱离惊险一向伶牙俐齿的罗伊斯一句话在喉头绕了百转千回张开嘴最终只吐出一个字。

　　莱万：？

　　最终像是放弃了一样罗伊斯闭上嘴巴从鼻子里哼出一口气转了回去，继续专注于他的操纵杆和仪表盘。

　　等到飞机到达目的地的时候莱万的疑惑才被解开。罗伊斯一向动作迅速，他直接把莱万拦在了更衣室。看着气势冲冲推开门板直奔自己而来还不忘锁上门的小金毛，莱万内心着实有些诧异。

　　“莱万多夫斯基！”

　　罗伊斯张嘴便喊，眉头拧着眼睛瞪的大大的，携着一阵风停在他的面前。因为个头稍微矮了一点，罗伊斯不得不仰起头往上看，这让他的不爽又增加了些许。像是要拯救一下之前在飞机上的劣势，罗伊斯一鼓作气的报出一长串数字，从年份到时间分秒，精确且不假思索的样子就好像这串数字一直深深的刻在他的脑海里。

　　“那天你是不是在多特蒙德训练基地的控制塔！”

　　有问题就要踊跃提出来，优等生罗伊斯严格秉行着这一说法，丝毫不拐弯抹角的的踢出了一颗直球。

　　有些时候这种突然发难可能会打得对手猝不及防。莱万终于是反应过来罗伊斯可能是将他认出来了，但是他想不明白自己是怎么暴露的，犹豫之下他只发出了一声沉吟。

　　面对莱万的沉默罗伊斯并没有退让，他从几年前的那一天就下定决心要成为那种人，无论是面对自身的危险还是他人的危险都可以第一时间挺身而出拯救一条甚至更多的生命。可以说在那个下午莱万变成了罗伊斯的目标，变成了他的榜样甚至是努力想要成为的样子。

　　“你说话啊？”

　　罗伊斯紧追不舍，他又往前踏了一步不轻易放弃，两个人面对面贴在一起没有多少间隙。莱万近距离看着罗伊斯精致的五官情不自禁的吸了一口气。远看罗伊斯就很好看，但是到了近处就更能发现他五官拼凑出了一种惊心动魄的美。两个人凑的真的很近，殷切求知的罗伊斯并没有发觉有什么不对，但是莱万以他飞行员的视力这个距离真的连罗伊斯脸上细密浅色的绒毛都看的一清二楚。

　　夕阳被莱万挡住了大半，处在他阴影下面的罗伊斯只浅浅的照到一点。在莱万的眼里罗伊斯就像会发光一样，高大沉稳的波兰人机长甚至忘记怎样呼吸，他吸了一口气屏息在那里直到被自己憋到才恍然回神。待他回神，罗伊斯急切并且有些尴尬的马上就要怼到他的脸上。

　　“是我，我在。”

　　莱万终于找回自己的声音，他没有直接回答我在，而是先表达了一个概念：是我。

　　短短的两个字被莱万说的轻轻的不带任何重量却直接让罗伊斯鼻子一酸。短时间内他的情绪经历了太多大起大落，刚刚又被这么着急的吊着终于得到承认的时候反倒是激动的不知道该如何是好。罗伊斯浓密的睫毛一眨，竟是在情绪过分激烈的情况下直直的落下一串眼泪。

　　小金毛话还没说出来就先滚下几滴泪珠可尴尬坏了，罗伊斯赶紧低下头抬起一只手抹掉眼泪，另一只手像是怕人走了似的竟然直接抓住了莱万的袖口，只是用两根手指——拇指和食指捏住了一个角。

　　莱万不动声色的吞咽了一下，他心中暗藏的那点不清不楚、意味不明、尚未完全成形的想法猛然被敲开了一个豁口，完全控制不住的溢了出来，在眼底汇聚成深色的巨漩。

　　罗伊斯抹掉眼泪一边尴尬一边羞赧抬头，绿色的眼睛被泪水一浸显得更加明亮，还有几颗细碎的泪珠藏在睫毛里。两个人此时被这最后一举消去了最后的距离，所以莱万连他睫毛上的小水珠都可以看的一清二楚。莱万低着头只要动一动他的鼻尖就可以碰上罗伊斯的。

　　屋里的此时的气氛静极了。门外是嘈杂的世界，机组人员来来回回走动推着吵嚷的空气忽近忽远再如何热闹也插不进两人之间。

　　僵持一下是莱万先动了，一呼一吸间他的手绕过罗伊斯伸过来的手稳稳的攀住劲瘦的手腕往怀里一带，小金毛便就势把脸埋进了他的肩窝里，另一只手也自己跟了过来挤进腰侧绕成一个圈，然后两手圈住莱万的腰身紧紧的搂了起来。

　　罗伊斯这个举动四舍五入相当于投怀送抱，莱万压住心头的旖念一手搂腰一手扣头，把人紧紧的按在自己怀里。两个人像是要生长在一起似的紧紧相贴，分享着彼此的体温。

　　温馨维持了半分钟不到，最起码莱万是这么感觉的，没有任何其他异常只是透过布料他感受到肩头一片濡湿。罗伊斯静静地把脆弱摊在他的面前，然后以一种极其坚强的姿态在慢慢恢复自己。

　　“你这是在充电吗？”

　　莱万略微偏头便可以蹭到怀中人的侧脸，他把嘴唇贴在罗伊斯的耳旁轻声发问。

　　“如果是的话，我可以教你一个更好的办法。”

　　本来沉浸在自己情绪中的罗伊斯被莱万这么一说轻微的抖了一下。对方刻意放低放轻的声音丝毫不漏的滚进耳朵里，震颤着罗伊斯此时此刻正脆弱的心弦。于是在听到后面的话时罗伊斯故意耍脾气似的把脸又往莱万的肩窝里蹭了蹭。他打满发胶的头发擦过莱万的脸，像小猫蹭人似的又轻又软。

　　然后莱万直接抬起双手捧住罗伊斯的脸颊，把人从自己肩头拔了起来。出现在眼前的是眼眶虽然红红的眼神却恢复了平静的绿眼睛小金毛。

　　“我很高兴我的肩头可以让你发泄一下负面情绪，我打赌你之前一定是什么都自己憋在心里。Shhhh——。”

　　莱万闭上眼睛摇摇头，打断了想要说些什么的罗伊斯示意他听自己说完。

　　“你也知道心理素质是很重要的一项评分考核，看到你现在的样子我能明白之前你为什么会产生这么严重的木然情绪。太多的压力压在心头是会把自己压垮的。我现在也很庆幸在那个时候可以帮你一把，把你从空中拉回来。你看，我拉回来了一个多么优秀的飞行员。”

　　罗伊斯望进莱万的眼底，他这次看到的是如海般深厚的感情。跟第一次见到的虽然都是蓝色，但又多出了一些东西，有哪里不太一样了。他张了张嘴却是什么都没有说出来。连续飞行和过多的情感流露让罗伊斯的精力有些透支，他眨了眨酸涩的眼睛勉强对莱万露出了一个笑容，十分具有标志性的勾起右嘴角的笑。

　　“或许现在你可以教我一下你说的更好的充电方法。”

　　罗伊斯依旧选择呆在莱万的怀抱范围内，他似乎是最优秀的学生猜透了老师要教些什么，翘首以盼着等待宣布出的正确答案。然后他当着莱万的面闭上了眼睛。

　　莱万多夫斯基整个人不可见的一僵，罗伊斯完美的猜出了他脑中想的内容，这反到让他感到有些束手束脚、不好意思起来。在天人交战之际，罗伊斯闭着眼睛依旧在等待。

　　豁出去了。莱万摁着一颗揣了一窝兔子在奋力砰砰跳的心。

　　是温热的，比想象中的更有温度一些，也更柔软一点。这是罗伊斯的第一个想法。莱万只是紧闭着嘴巴强制自己以十分保守的姿态吻上罗伊斯的嘴巴，如果这种也算吻的话。

　　两个人都不想先展示自己的实力，如果吻技技不如人多少都会有些挂不住面子。

　　于是他们便以这种十分纯情的姿势站在一起，鼻息交缠分享每一丝空气，胸膛相贴交换每一次心跳。时光仿佛都在此刻静止。

　　这回不知道是谁先打破的僵局，只听门外一声闷响，也许是路过的人拖着行李不小心碰上的结果，罗伊斯猛然惊醒下意识动了一下嘴巴紧跟着莱万就顺着缝隙挤了进去。两个人瞬间从之前相互矜持的状态变成互不谦让，谁比谁都想多占据一些主动权。莱万搂着罗伊斯猛地转身把他抵在更衣柜上，罗伊斯就不甘示弱的仰起头勾上莱万的脖子更加猛烈的汲取氧气。

　　于是他们两个展开了一场无声且激烈的拉锯战。

　　最后两个人精疲力竭的靠坐在一起，慢慢拉长的影子在夕阳下逐渐融成一体。

　　无须多言，莱万想表达的罗伊斯基本都能理解到。他们俩就像是彼此的最佳搭档，是失散的另一半。在种种机缘巧合之下重新走在一起，上天下地与闪电并肩和雷鸣作伴，发生过的危险他们共同经历，未来的所有的一切他们必须要相互陪伴，似是这世间没有什么能让他们轻易的分开。

　　大部分人在获得新生之前都要经历一定的低谷。就像不破不立，伫立在十字路口进行抉择，放弃原来的习惯走上另一条全新的路。

　　对于罗伊斯来说他的破立选择就像是要将飞机正确且精准的降落在正确的跑道上。再一次濒临困境时罗伊斯就又到了他要降落的时刻，同之前惊险的那次一样，这回他也看到了名为莱万的路标，只不过比起之前的更为清晰，也更加真实。

　　这次他依旧毅然决然、义无反顾的向一条崭新的道路上奔去。莱万就像是坚实的大地，铺平前路让他稳稳的降落。

　　唯一不同的是这次罗伊斯不是追在莱万的身后，而是伴在他的身边。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 小手第一牵，小嘴第一亲。  
> 脱纲表演翻车了，写着写着感觉像是写完了一样……那就完了吧，呆（。


End file.
